


Thread

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink prompt 'wade gets excited when he touched peter's hair'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

Peter curled up against Wade’s leg, making a ‘c’ curled against his thigh. Wade carded rough fingers through his hair and Peter blew air out out his mouth. The tv cast a flickering light over Wade’s face, pitted shadows moving in circles over his skin. Wade tugged his hair gently and Peter heaved his head onto his thigh while he fought back a yawn.

“You smell,” Wade said.

“Rude, I do not,” Peter lifted his arm over his head and sniffed inconspicuously. He smelled of lemons and a hint of cigarette smoke. Wade’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“You just wanna get me in the shower to fondle my hair you big creep.”

Peter’s head lifted when Wade shrugged.

 

Last time Peter had been over he had spent the better part of a day scrubbing out the entire bathroom. He had essentially gone in with the intention of dumping everything that wasn’t nailed down. When he emerged; covered in elbow length rubber gloves and rubber boots stinking of bleach, Wade had squinted and then thrown himself out of the window and Peter had taken a moment to consider his life choices.

So while in the shower, at least Peter could be utterly sure it was as clean as anything could possibly be under Wade’s ownership. He scuffed his toes against the slick porcelain and Wade’s fingers scrubbed shampoo into his scalp with a delicacy that contrasted with the callouses on his fingers. Wade slid his fingers under Peter’s chin and lifted his head a touch and Peter closed his eyes automatically. The warm trickle of water sloshed the suds from his hair and Peter yawned as Wade’s fingers carded through his hair. His scalp tingled and he curled his toes while Wade slid his fingers upwards, separating the locks of hair that clung together. Peter slid forward until he knocked into Wade. His shoulders sank back against the cool tiles, pulling Peter closer by the hair. Peter slid his thighs in between Wade’s, pressing into the warmth. Wade smoothed conditioner over the ends of Peter’s hair and Peter tilted his head back, the cool slick a welcome contrast to the heat of Wade and the water. Peter pressed up on his toes, and balanced against Wade’s shoulders to press a kiss against Wade’s humming mouth. Wade licked out over the split of Peter’s lips and tugged gently on the longer locks of hair brushing over the back of his neck and curling around Wade’s knuckles. He pulled on the strands roughly and Peter grunted, and slipped forward. He splayed his hands over Wade’s chest to stop his fall and grinned at the thrust of Wade’s cock against his stomach.

“You like my hair, you big ol’ freak” Peter said fondly.

“Shut up, this isn’t even one of my weirder kinks, I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” Wade pointed out. Peter grinned, because it wasn’t so much the kink, but the compliment.


End file.
